


How Yan Moved in with her Deeply Weird Biological Father

by fleecal



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Gen, Implied Transphobia, Metting bio dad, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Wilford: Well it's fine because I'm a whore, Will is weird but he loves his daughter that he just met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: Today was the day. The day Yan met her biological father.





	How Yan Moved in with her Deeply Weird Biological Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dotdotbeepdot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/gifts).

> I honestly didn’t think I’d get it done today but I’m really happy I was able to. Will is a weirdo but we love him and he loves his baby girl.

Yan stood before the looming door of the mansion, her hand trembling in front of the knocker. After all this time, sixteen years, months of backpacking across the country. After all this time... she would finally meet her father. A million questions shot through her mind all at once as she stood on the porch of the massive manor. What if he didn’t want her? What if he was mean? What if he didn’t remember mom? What if mom had lied to her about the name? Where would she go if he didn’t want her? So many questions. She knew nothing about him except a stage name and he hosted a talk show. Her heart pounded but the only way to find out was to knock.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked firmly on the door. After a moment, it was opened by a man in a blue tee-shirt with the Google logo on it. He peered at her with cold, glowing blue eyes. She wanted to just shrink inside herself and disappear. But instead, she stood tall. “Um, hello. I’m here to see Mr. Wilford Warfstache.” She told the stranger hesitantly. He rolled his eyes and yelled over his shoulder,

“Someone get Warfstache.” Moments later, a pink abomination of a human appeared at the door.

“Hello, little lady. How can I help you?” He asked. He spoke with an accent Yan couldn’t place and gave her a bright Hollywood smile. She shyly returned the smile, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

“Um, hello, sir. My name is Ayano Aishi. I’m…uh… I’m your daughter.” She said, eyes drifting down to her strap, expecting the worst. When she looked back up, Wilford’s smile was replaced with a look of surprise. He looked at the man in blue, who also looked surprised.

“Blue, can you please let Dark know we have company?” The man nodded then left. Wilford looked at the scared teen and gave her a warm smile, more natural than before. “Why don’t you come in, hon?”

* * *

Yan was now seated in a plush chair in some kind of parlour, fidgeting with her bag. Wilford was leaning against the wall, looking pensive. When he caught Yan watching him he smiled at her again and sat in the chair across from her. “So, uh, you’re my daughter? That’s… So, how did you come to the conclusion that I’m your father, Ayano?”

“I actually go by Yan. And, uh, do you remember sleeping with a woman named Chihiro Aishi about 16 years ago?” Wilford nodded slowly. “Well, that night… resulted in me and mom wasn’t apparently very pleased. I grew up with only her until she married my stepdad when I was nine. Whenever I asked about my bio dad, she would only tell me his name was Wilford Warfstache. As well as calling him various other names which I do not feel I should repeat.” Yan explained. Wilford chuckled dryly.

“Well, I remember Chihiro. She was… she was a very passionate woman. Did you come all this way on your own, Yan? Do your parents know you’re here?” This time Yan laughed, sharply.

“They don’t know where I am and they don’t care either. You see, well, I wasn’t born a girl. Like… I always knew I was a girl but no one else knew and I told my mom but she and my stepdad always dismissed it, ignoring when my friends would gift me feminine clothes or makeup. Well until two months ago. I tried to talk to them about transitioning, y’know? Doing some stuff to feel more feminine and comfortable in my body. Mom freaked and…” Yan started to cry, unable to speak further. Wilford pulled the crying girl close into his arms.

“And you came all this way to find me, hoping I’d take you in?” Yan nodded against his chest. Wilford gently stroked her head. Her hair was curly like his. “Shh. Shh. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” He gently pulled her away from his body to look her in the face. She had his eyes and nose. He gave her a gentle smile and wiped her tears with his thumb. “Well, my family here isn’t exactly normal and there aren’t any other women here, but if you really want to stay, I’ll make the arrangements. It’s going to be okay, Yan.” She returned the smile when they heard a knock at the doorway. They both looked over to the strangest person Yan had ever seen. A greyscale being with a weird red and blue glow that Yan couldn’t look directly at or else she’d get dizzy.

“Will. What have you done? Blue told me we had a guest. Hello, young lady. I am Dark.” They said, offering a hand. Yan took the hand, shaking it.

“Hello, Mx. Dark. I’m Yan.” Next to her, Wilford was beaming.

“Daaaaarky. You know how you wanted children? Well, how about a daughter?” He said, gesticulating wildly to Yan. Dark cracked a slight smile.

“Well, if Yan would like to join our family, I’m sure the others would love her.” And that’s how Yan moved in with her deeply weird biologically father who loved her to bits and the rest of his weird family.


End file.
